Accidental Ascension
by Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands
Summary: One-shot! Willow couldn't believe she'd forgotten that whole "visit from a higher power" thing. Post "Chosen."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate, and I am making no money off this material.  
**Summary:** Willow couldn't believe she'd forgotten that whole "visit from a higher power" thing. Post "Chosen."  
**Note:** Ok, well, this is more of a lengthened drabble. Post "Chosen" for BtVS, so that would make it end of season 6 for SG1. Which means Daniel just got kicked out of the higher being club house.

* * *

Willow had her _whoops_ moment a couple months after the big showdown. One mini-slayer was chatting to another about penises, a subject in which Willow had little interest, and a joke about a giant snake had come into play. Xander, more than happy to turn the discussion in another direction, decided to tell them about a certain ascended Mayor… And that's when Willow remembered.

"Whoops."

Of course, actually saying the word aloud in a room full of over-cautious demon killing machines was maybe not the best idea. But it happened.

"You okay, Will?" Because Kennedy was at her elbow in an instant.

Willow knew her next question was going to be pointless, but there were only so many transitions into the coming discussion. "Remember when I went all glowy while tapping into the scythe?" Nods around, even though only Kennedy had actually seen the event. "Well, that didn't so much have anything to do with the scythe. And, you know how it seemed like it only lasted a second? It was a little longer on my end."

Xander spoke for the group. "Say huh?"

* * *

_"The clouds may block the stars, but the stars still exist beyond the veil." _

"Though a star is extinguished, it burns brightly in the eyes of the faraway watcher."

_"Enlightenment comes not to she who names the stars, but to she who names herself." _

"Destiny does not call by name but by…" Willow sighed. "You know what? This is actually getting kinda boring. Let's just call it a draw, ok?"

The presence was warm, bright, and Willow could make out a smile. When it had approached, Willow's first instinct was to, well, scream "First!" but she almost instantaneously realized the being was not the same as the evil entity currently plaguing them. And, then said-entity had introduced herself as Oma Desala, who, apparently, was an ascended being. Funny factoid: humans were much prettier than demons when they reached ascension. As pleased as Willow was to learn this, it hadn't fully sunk in yet. The Why. Why was there a "power" trying to chat her up while she was mid-spell?

Oma had explained. In her own special way.

Apparently, Willow had went a bit too far with the mojo. So far, in fact, that she was leaving her Earthly body behind. ("When the mind is enlightened, the body matters not," Oma had pointed out.) Despite the words of encouragement from her self-labeled mentor, Willow freaked out a little.

There was talk about a path. Only, as it turned out, the path led pretty far away.

And, sure, there was a good chance Willow wouldn't have anyone left to miss her after the Big Fight was over. But so long as there was a chance they could succeed, she couldn't risk leaving her friends behind. Oma took the excuse with a grain of salt.

"Ultimately, you must travel your chosen path alone," Oma said. Sell point.

Willow shrugged. "Who came up with that rule exactly? I mean, the path is pretty darn wide from where I'm standing. I mean, it's like the yellow brick road with all the arm-in-arm skipping through evil tree infested orchards."

Oma actually huffed. It was a strange sound coming from a being of light.

"Why do I always pick the difficult ones to lead?" she lamented.

Willow raised a brow. She was barely conscious of the white power rolling over her in waves, blasting through every cell of her body. "Sorry," she said, a little sheepish, "but I'm kind of attached to this mortal realm. Maybe next time?"

Oma was moving away now. "Very well, Willow, but I'll leave you with a thought, for when that 'next time' rolls around: one cannot travel on the great path, if one does not feel that he or she is worthy." The being smiled gently. "Remember that, Willow."

* * *

The group had grown quiet, even after Willow had finished, their eyes wide, in awe. Because if what the witch said was true, it changed everything they thought they knew about The Powers That Be, the history of humanity, the sheer greatness of the universe… It was so much to think about, so much to take in.

Xander cocked his head. "So, just to clarify, no giant snake?"


End file.
